


dreaming with our eyes wide open

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, but also genfic, set post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: It was a short run but it still left him out of breath as he reached The Garage, just in time to see a figure in black leather exit a car he never thought would see again.“Dillon!”





	dreaming with our eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> title taken from the song come alive from the greatest showman
> 
> written for alpha's magical fic exchange 2018 for borrowedphrases
> 
> i really hope you like it, i wrote this more as a gen than a romance
> 
> the other characters are referenced but we never actually see them and in this continuity, there's no canon pairings

It was the roar of a familiar engine that had Ziggy rushing out of the school.

After the defeat of Venjix, the RPM Rangers had gone their separate ways. Gem and Gemma were blowing up stuff to their hearts’ content, with Scott monitoring their actions. Flynn was kept busy taking care and perfecting the biofield surrounding the city, in case any lingering Venjix bots were lurking around. Ziggy had his hands full at the children’s school he and Dr. K built, he was currently teaching the kids how to make pizza, of all things. Flour was smeared across his cheeks, a piece of tomato lost in the strains of his hair.

The oven was already set to preheat, the younger kids partnered up with older ones to ensure no one was injured during the process. One group of kids were busy slicing up various topping choices, from pepperoni to pineapple. Another group was kneading the dough, making sure there was enough crusts to go around.

He had paused in his explanation, the ladle in his hand full of tomato sauce when he heard it. Ziggy pushed the ladle into the hands of an older teen who was dubbed his second in command.

“I’ll be right back! Kelly, you’re in charge! Don’t tell Dr. K I ran off during class again!”

It was a short run but it still left him out of breath as he reached The Garage, just in time to see a figure in black leather exit a car he never thought would see again.

“Dillon!”

Ziggy started off again, right hand waving wildly in the air as he closed in.

The other man was given that one warning before his arms were filled with a very enthusiastic Ziggy. Dillon let his arms rest on Ziggy’s back.

“Hi to you, too.”

Ziggy pulled back, a smile bright on his face, “You never radio’d in to tell us you’d be back! Dr. K and the guys are gonna be stoked to see you.” He peered into the car, “Where’s Summer and Tenaya?”

Dillon gave Ziggy’s back a light tap before loosening his grip, stepping back and heaving a large pack over his shoulder, “They volunteered to stay behind.” He rested his arm over Ziggy’s shoulders, pushing him towards The Garage’s doors. “Is the bed in our old room still open? I drove through the night to get here.”

Ziggy nodded, hair flopping in his eyes as they made their way into The Garage. It looked similar to how it had months before Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya took off on their adventure. Scott’s car was still in the middle of the main floor, while Flynn’s was noticeably absent. When Dillon kept silent, Ziggy filled in the holes.

“Flynn’s out most days, busy working on the biofield and all. He still comes back here to make us smoothies. Sometimes his dad comes along and we get to hear stories about what goes on in their shop.”

“Mm.”

They climbed the stairs, Ziggy reaching forward to open the door leading to his room.

Once again, the room is close to how it looked back when they fought Venjix. Ziggy’s bed was left unmade, his laundry taking up most of the space on the floor.

“Ah!” Ziggy lurched forward, Dillon’s arm flopping back to his side as Ziggy hurriedly rushed to the other bed and began to clean up the mess of books that littered the sheets. “Sorry! I didn’t know you’d be back, and, you see,” a book slipped from its position on the bed, falling to the floor with a slap. “Darn.” He bent down and grabbed the book, adding it to the pile in his arms, “I’ll have this stuff off your bed in no time.”

“It’s fine.”

Dillon strode farther into the room, sidestepping past the laundry on the floor and plopping onto Ziggy’s bed. He leaned forward to take off his shoes.

“I’ll just sleep here for now.”

“What? But—“

Dillon lifted up the covers, sliding his legs under them before settling. He pointed at his own cheek, “I interrupted you, right? You were in the middle of something?”

Ziggy dropped the books back onto the spare bed, raising a hand to his cheek, pulling it away to find flour residue on his fingertips.

He straightened up, eyes wide, “My kids!” Ziggy bolted to the door, only pausing to take one glance back, “We’ll catch up later! I’ll be back! Don’t move from there!”

Dillon chuckled, laying his head on the pillow as Ziggy raced out of the door, letting it close behind him.

* * *

Shouting roused Dillon from his deep sleep. He groaned, turning onto his side, burying his nose into the pillow.

After a moment, the shouting came to a stop, and the door leading to the room creaked open.

Dillon kept his eyes shut and his breathing even as the door clipped shut. Foot falls padded against the floor before someone stopped just before the bed.

“Dillon?”

He rolled back, opening his eyes to find Ziggy hovering over him. “What?”

“Move over.” Ziggy lifted the covers, shooing the other man over and snuggling in.

Dillon’s back was pressed firmly against the wall, but he kept his eyes on the other man. “Something happen?”

Ziggy pursed his lips together, blowing a raspberry. “Dr. K found out I ditched the kids today. She threw a fit.” He kicked a foot up into the air, letting the comforter billow out and then fall gracefully back onto their bodies, “I didn’t leave them entirely alone. There were clear instructions for them to follow.”

“You came back to a food fight.”

“And I—“ Ziggy cut off his next sentence, whipping his head in Dillon’s direction, “There was no food fight.”

Dillon tapped his own nose, “You missed a spot.”

Ziggy blew another raspberry, this time right at Dillon, before rubbing the tip of his nose. “Ugh. I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.”

“Get out of mine.”

“I would. But this is the only bed available. The other one is full of books.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Goodnight Ziggy.”


End file.
